


A Blast from the Past

by xtiffannnyx



Category: Naruto
Genre: A pilot, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Slight Crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtiffannnyx/pseuds/xtiffannnyx
Summary: Naruto ended and his era faded to the very back of history, long forgotten outside of legends and tales. But the universe wasn't done with him yet, bringing him and members of his past back to finish what should have been accomplished long, long ago.Reincarnation Au. Slight crack fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> This is my first time posting and I've written this while slightly intoxicated with class deadlines hanging over my head.  
> I wanted to know if such a story would be something that people would actually enjoy reading. This is more of a pilot to see if I want to continue with it !  
> Forgive me for all the grammar errors, there will be plenty!
> 
> Also Sasuke isn't introduced in this chapter, but if all goes well I'm think next chapter? ^-^

 

“Hold her up so I can take a photo.”

Naruto lifted the ball of fur up, instinctively letting a wide smile stretch his face as he faced the flash of an iphone.

“It seems like the dogs who are photographed with you get more attention online.” The woman said staring down at her iphone, pinching and dragging her finger across the screen to look closely at the dog in Naruto’s arms. She was older, her volunteer shirt well—worn and showing of her years of contribution to the shelter.

Naruto chuckled at that, the dog in his arms keeping him from sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. He had already heard that before. When he first started volunteering the senior volunteers had begun corralling him from kennel to kennel and snapping photos every time he so much as bent down to pet a dog. It was _servicing the animals_ , but the shared giggles and inappropriately timed photos gave Naruto his suspicions to the legitimacy of the whole thing.

Focusing his attention back to the dog that was trembling slightly in his arms. He used the arm not supporting her weight to lovingly pet her head and rub behind her ears as he spoke gently to her. For most dogs the shelter like was too over whelming and would cause anxiety and stress.

The flash of an iphone made him throw a glare over at the same woman who was now peering over her raised phone devilishly. He couldn’t help the crack of his façade as his lips twitched into a smile, his mischievous nature coming to surface.

“You know I have a daughter about your age.” The woman began and Naruto rolled his eyes, smiling wide.

“You keep telling me,” he laughed, “and I keep telling you I can’t date her.”

The woman went to open the dog’s kennel for Naruto and Naruto immediately felt a tiny pinch of guilt knowing he was going to have to put the dog in his arms back in there.

“Can’t, or won’t?” The woman teased.

Naruto tried to gently pry the dog off of him, his heart squeezing when he felt sharp claws dig into the back of his shoulder.

“I don’t know. I think the whole gay thing is quite a block.” He said good-naturedly, a mischievous smile pulling at his lips. He finished prying the dog off of him and set her on the kennel floor. His heart going out to the way her ears laid back against her head, her tail tucked so much that it ran along her belly, and her slight trembling.

Honestly he wasn’t cut out for volunteer work at the shelter. He got too attached to every animal the second he picked them up. The other volunteers told him he would start to desensitize, and build a sort of second skin to it. But he didn’t see how he could ever look at such an innocent creature in so much emotional stress and not feel _obligated_ to do _something._

“She could turn any gay man straight, let me tell you.”

And oh God, had Naruto heard that before. He rolled his eyes and followed the woman out of the kennel. Backing out carefully and quickly closing the door behind him so the dog couldn’t escape. Although the poor dog didn’t even try as she just continued to tremble in the spot Naruto had left her, looking around nervously.

“Hey” Naruto began, as he scanned the dogs profile paper hanging outside her kennel, “have I been approved for fostering yet?”

“Yes actually” The woman said already moving to the next kennel, knowing where this was going. “Your background check went through yesterday.”

Blue eyes locked on the shelter given name of the dog. _BabyGirl_. He wrinkled his nose.

“Good thing!” He chirped happily, a look of determination of his face, “I’ll be taking this girl home!”

\---

Shikamaru had been Naruto’s good friend since he began college. He would never be able to explain the immediate pull he had towards the other man. There was this intense emotional rush, a sense of relief and excitement when he’d seen the other man that Naruto couldn’t quite explain. And Shikamaru’s dumbstruck expression told Naruto that he had been feeling something similar.

So it started with an awkward hello and everything following was unexplainable familiarity. They started rooming shortly after, neither really talking about the weird sense of relief and comfort they found in each other’s presence. Shikamaru thought the entire thing was troublesome and Naruto could respect that Shikamaru wanted to live a simple life. So they left the subject alone and lived in the comfort of each other’s presence.

Kiba however was a different story.

Naruto was walking to class when he was practically _tackled._

He had heard shouts of _hey you!_ Coming from behind him, but he was running late to class and _surely_ someone wasn’t talking to him.

Then the air was practically knocked out of him as something hard slammed into his back and rough hands were gripping his shoulder and spinning him around. Shock was an understatement. One, because Naruto was rarely caught off guard, his reflexed and instincts unnaturally developed. And Two, because as he took in the sight of brown eyes, tan skin, and the messy brown hair he was completely overwhelmed by emotion.

Much like Shikamaru relief was the first emotion to flood through him. It was like he had finally found something he didn’t know he was looking for, and it was like a mantra of _thank God_ thrumming through him. Then pure happiness and a huge grin split his face as he threw his arms around the other boy’s neck.

Kiba was frozen, but Naruto was still smiling wide because this stranger might not know what was going on, but Naruto had some idea.

So Naruto ended up skipping class and dragging a surprisingly agreeable Kiba with him back to his apartment. As soon as they walked through the door Shikamaru looked up from the couch he was lazing on and froze.

There was a charge of energy in the air as Shikamaru and Kiba stared at each other in frozen silence before Shikamaru sighed and begrudgingly got up. Wordlessly he disappeared into the kitchen and came back with three beers.

“Alright,” Shikamaru began, setting the beers on the coffee table and plopping back into the sofa, “I have a couple theories.”

“Wait.” Kiba interrupted, studying Shikamaru the same way he had been doing to Naruto when he first saw him. “So y’all..?” He motioned back and forth between Naruto and Shikamaru letting his sentence trail off.

Naruto smiled wide and threw his hands behind his head in a casual gesture. “Yeap!” He chirped happily, “Shika and I feel it to!”

And Kiba felt like he should get used to that obnoxiously big smile, and then he felt like he already _was_ used to it. So he grabbed a beer and joined the boy who was apparently Shikamaru on the couch while Naruto plopped onto the love seat.

There was so much emotion building inside him and all he could think was _what the hell is going on._

_\---_

“I have a surprise!” Naruto called as a greeting as he opened the door to his apartment.

The dog formally named BabyGirl was standing as close to Naruto as possible, her ears tucked but her tail wagging.

“That could be anything.” Shikamaru called back from the kitchen at the same time that Kiba rounded the corner to inspect Naruto’s surprise.

Delight lit up his face as he took in the sight of the small dog peering nervously into the apartment.

“Oh hell yeah! I had been saying we should get a dog!”

Kiba immediately bent down to introduce himself to the dog and Naruto stepped around him, somehow getting the feeling Kiba was up to the task more than he was.

“You got a _dog_?!” Shikamaru exclaimed, coming from the kitchen to inspect as well.

“It’s just a foster!” Naruto grinned, knowing that Shikamaru’s lazy personality would keep him from really going after the subject.

Shikamaru just sighed as he stared at the small dog already warming up to Kiba in the doorway. “If we get caught by the land lord you’re paying the pet deposit.” He drawled.

“Me and Kiba will take care of it!”

“What?!” Kiba exclaimed as he snapped his head around to glare at Naruto. His shout causing the dog to shrink back and immediately Kiba focused back on the dog and tried to make amends, speaking softly and offering his hand. Naruto grinned devilishly at the display and Shikamaru just sighed.

“What’s her name?” Shikamaru asked, sounding more out of obligation than interest. He may not have tried too many times, but he just _knew_ Naruto wasn’t someone easily dissuaded once he set his mind to something.

“I’m thinking Mabel!” Naruto nodded sagely at his own choice, a concentrated frown marking his face.

Kiba groaned from his crouched position, “You might as well call her Grandma, what kind of name is that?”

“It’s a good name!” Naruto protested, whispering a short sorry to the dog when she shrank back at his outburst.

“I like Bindi.” Kiba retaliated.

Naruto thought it over for a moment. If they did get caught with this dog Naruto really would need Kiba’s help paying for the pet deposit so..

“Alright” He sighed dramatically “Bindi it is.”

Bindi began slowly adventuring into the apartment and all three men stepped out of her way and let her explore at her own pace.

“Hey let’s go out tonight!” Kiba suddenly announced, looking at both Naruto and Shikamaru excitedly.

“What for?” Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, cocking head to the side.

“A celebration!” Kiba threw his arms out wide, “for Bindi’s arrival!”

Naruto laughed and Shikamaru gave Kiba an unimpressed stare.

“You just want to drink” Shikamaru accused already sounding tired by just the idea. “Shouldn’t we be focusing on figuring this whole thing between us out?”

They all knew what he was referring to. None of them really knowing what to call the strange phenomenon that they all shared.

“Oh yeah” Kiba said waving his hand dismissively, “I already figured it out.”

“Oh?” Naruto said, his interest piquing.

“Yeah, I asked my psychology professor-“

“You _asked your psychology professor?”_ Shikamaru repeated in shock. The three of them never specifically decided that the whole ordeal between them was a secret, but it was thought that the implications of such were clear.

“Well yeah” Kiba shrugged like it was no big deal. “I told him that when we first met we all had extreme attraction towards each other and now we all live together and are super attached and don’t know why.”

Naruto slapped a hand over his eyes and groaned at the same time Shikamaru leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling like it could whisk him away.

“What?” Kiba asked defensively.

“He totally thinks we’re gay.” Naruto groaned. “All three of us.”

“No!” Kiba defended before pausing abruptly, “Oh..actually.”

At the twin unimpressed stares Kiba scoffed. “Well you _are_ gay Uzumaki. And I don’t see y’all making any progress.”

“I actually think I might have something.” And Shikamaru supplied.

“Hey wait!” Naruto interrupted, “I have Professor James on Wednesday, Kiba! You didn’t tell him who you were talking about did you?”

At Kiba’s blush and sheepish expression Naruto’s mouth dropped open and he threw his arms in the air.

“He’s ganna think I’m gay for you every time he looks at me!”

At Kiba’s reply of _what’s wrong with that!?_ And Naruto’s indigent _Are you kidding me?!_ Shikamaru rubbed the bridge of his nose and decided that maybe drinks were a good idea.

\---

Naruto sat around the tiny round table with his two friends, looking around the dimly lit bar. It was his favorite, a rarely crowded place with relaxing music and a laid back wait staff. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand while he scanned the art work hanging on the wall, always wishing he could buy the overpriced pieces.

His eyebrows knitted together as he frowned at a particular piece. It was new, last time he had been in here a bright, abstract painting of some sort had hung in its place. But this piece was dark, abstract as well, but still depicting an obvious mountain scenery. It was a beautiful blend of greys and purple and it held Naruto’s gaze.

His eyes flicked down to the description, unable to see anything but the authors name and price.

_Sai. $270_

He snorted at the price and tore his attention away, focusing back on Shikamaru. Shikamaru had been lost in thought since they arrived, asking them to give him a few minutes to finish piecing together his theory and decide how to explain it.  Naruto didn’t know how he knew, but he was pretty positive Shikamaru was a genius. The man never tried in school, although by his grades you wouldn’t know it, but beyond that there was a deep seeded instinct that told Naruto that Shikamaru was wise beyond his years and an incomparable intelligence was hidden behind a lazy exterior.

He chalked this knowledge up to their weird connection.

“So you both know I’m an art history major.” Shikamaru began, and it definitely wasn’t the intro Naruto was expecting.

“Well” he continued, seeming like explaining the entire thing was too troublesome to go through with, “The last couple weeks we’ve been learning about a specific era, and I’ve been having a” he seemed to search for the right word, “strange reaction to it.”

“Explain.” Kiba demanded, leaning forward in interest.

“Recently a discovery of a new era of art has been found.” He paused when a waiter came over with their drinks, letting the man set the drinks around the table and leave before continuing. “They discovered a village more specifically and they can’t link it’s time in history with any other ancient civilizations found so far. Currently they’re trying to date it, but there are a lot of contradicting factors making the task a little more than difficult.”

“Okay” Kiba drawled out urging Shikamaru to get to the point. Naruto waved a hand to shush him, trying to patiently wait for Shikamaru to explain where he was going with this.

“They’re working hard to decipher its language, since that’s new as well, but they’ve found one symbol that seems to represent the village.” As he spoke he pulled out his phone and began flipping through his photos. Once he found the one he was looking for he turned the phone towards Kiba and Naruto and pushed it across the table between them.

They both leaned over to peer at the phones screen. Displayed was a blurry photo taken of the classrooms whiteboard, an image projected across it with bulletin facts underneath it. The photo was of an eroded metal piece, a spiral design with straight lines protruding from the sides, barely visible, etched onto its surface.

Naruto couldn’t tear his eyes away from the photo. He felt adrenaline shooting through his body with so much intensity that his fingertips tingled and his heart raced. His head filled with white space and no thoughts were able to form. Distantly he heard a garbled noise, sounding as if it was coming through water. He glanced up to see Shikamaru’s mouth moving surprised at the wave of dizziness that hit him.

Slowly the words began the fade into focus, and Naruto became aware of his sweaty palms and slightly rough breathing.

“- so they think it’s supposed to be a leaf.” Shikamaru finished, gazing down at his phone even though he couldn’t see the photo from where he was sitting. At the silence he looked up and immediately worry took over his features.

“Naruto are you okay?”

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to his friend. His eyes were wide and face slack like he saw a ghost but concern still laid underneath. “Are you okay Naruto?” He repeated.

Naruto swallowed and shook his head. “Yeah, I’m-”, he paused “Did you feel anything?” he asked Kiba, changing topics. He waited with baited breathe for Kiba’s answer, although just by looking at him it was obvious.

“A hell of a something!” Kiba breathed out, switching his gaze to Shikamaru. “What’s all this mean?”

Shikamaru was looking at them both with deep set contemplation. Obviously their reaction to the photo confirmed something for him. He sighed, reaching across the table to take his phone back.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out. Nothing about this is exactly logical, and I really hate to start leaning towards fantasies and urban legends because then it turns into a shit storm of possibilities without any real way to decipher fact from fiction.”

“Your opinion?” Naruto asked, knowing Shikamaru had decided on at least something.

There was a long pause as they waited for Shikamaru to answer, his face uncharacteristically stressed and concentrated.

“My opinion? Reincarnation.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hold her up so I can take a photo.”

Naruto lifted the ball of fur up, instinctively letting a wide smile stretch his face as he faced the flash of an iphone.

“It seems like the dogs who are photographed with you get more attention online.” The woman said staring down at her iphone, pinching and dragging her finger across the screen to look closely at the dog in Naruto’s arms. She was older, her volunteer shirt well—worn and showing of her years of contribution to the shelter.

Naruto chuckled at that, the dog in his arms keeping him from sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. He had already heard that before. When he first started volunteering the senior volunteers had begun corralling him from kennel to kennel and snapping photos every time he so much as bent down to pet a dog. It was _servicing the animals_ , but the shared giggles and inappropriately timed photos gave Naruto his suspicions to the legitimacy of the whole thing.

Focusing his attention back to the dog that was trembling slightly in his arms. He used the arm not supporting her weight to lovingly pet her head and rub behind her ears as he spoke gently to her. For most dogs the shelter like was too over whelming and would cause anxiety and stress.

The flash of an iphone made him throw a glare over at the same woman who was now peering over her raised phone devilishly. He couldn’t help the crack of his façade as his lips twitched into a smile, his mischievous nature coming to surface.

“You know I have a daughter about your age.” The woman began and Naruto rolled his eyes, smiling wide.

“You keep telling me,” he laughed, “and I keep telling you I can’t date her.”

The woman went to open the dog’s kennel for Naruto and Naruto immediately felt a tiny pinch of guilt knowing he was going to have to put the dog in his arms back in there.

“Can’t, or won’t?” The woman teased.

Naruto tried to gently pry the dog off of him, his heart squeezing when he felt sharp claws dig into the back of his shoulder.

“I don’t know. I think the whole gay thing is quite a block.” He said good-naturedly, a mischievous smile pulling at his lips. He finished prying the dog off of him and set her on the kennel floor. His heart going out to the way her ears laid back against her head, her tail tucked so much that it ran along her belly, and her slight trembling.

Honestly he wasn’t cut out for volunteer work at the shelter. He got too attached to every animal the second he picked them up. The other volunteers told him he would start to desensitize, and build a sort of second skin to it. But he didn’t see how he could ever look at such an innocent creature in so much emotional stress and not feel _obligated_ to do _something._

“She could turn any gay man straight, let me tell you.”

And oh God, had Naruto heard that before. He rolled his eyes and followed the woman out of the kennel. Backing out carefully and quickly closing the door behind him so the dog couldn’t escape. Although the poor dog didn’t even try as she just continued to tremble in the spot Naruto had left her, looking around nervously.

“Hey” Naruto began, as he scanned the dogs profile paper hanging outside her kennel, “have I been approved for fostering yet?”

“Yes actually” The woman said already moving to the next kennel, knowing where this was going. “Your background check went through yesterday.”

Blue eyes locked on the shelter given name of the dog. _BabyGirl_. He wrinkled his nose.

“Good thing!” He chirped happily, a look of determination of his face, “I’ll be taking this girl home!”

\---

Shikamaru had been Naruto’s good friend since he began college. He would never be able to explain the immediate pull he had towards the other man. There was this intense emotional rush, a sense of relief and excitement when he’d seen the other man that Naruto couldn’t quite explain. And Shikamaru’s dumbstruck expression told Naruto that he had been feeling something similar.

So it started with an awkward hello and everything following was unexplainable familiarity. They started rooming shortly after, neither really talking about the weird sense of relief and comfort they found in each other’s presence. Shikamaru thought the entire thing was troublesome and Naruto could respect that Shikamaru wanted to live a simple life. So they left the subject alone and lived in the comfort of each other’s presence.

Kiba however was a different story.

Naruto was walking to class when he was practically _tackled._

He had heard shouts of _hey you!_ Coming from behind him, but he was running late to class and _surely_ someone wasn’t talking to him.

Then the air was practically knocked out of him as something hard slammed into his back and rough hands were gripping his shoulder and spinning him around. Shock was an understatement. One, because Naruto was rarely caught off guard, his reflexed and instincts unnaturally developed. And Two, because as he took in the sight of brown eyes, tan skin, and the messy brown hair he was completely overwhelmed by emotion.

Much like Shikamaru relief was the first emotion to flood through him. It was like he had finally found something he didn’t know he was looking for, and it was like a mantra of _thank God_ thrumming through him. Then pure happiness and a huge grin split his face as he threw his arms around the other boy’s neck.

Kiba was frozen, but Naruto was still smiling wide because this stranger might not know what was going on, but Naruto had some idea.

So Naruto ended up skipping class and dragging a surprisingly agreeable Kiba with him back to his apartment. As soon as they walked through the door Shikamaru looked up from the couch he was lazing on and froze.

There was a charge of energy in the air as Shikamaru and Kiba stared at each other in frozen silence before Shikamaru sighed and begrudgingly got up. Wordlessly he disappeared into the kitchen and came back with three beers.

“Alright,” Shikamaru began, setting the beers on the coffee table and plopping back into the sofa, “I have a couple theories.”

“Wait.” Kiba interrupted, studying Shikamaru the same way he had been doing to Naruto when he first saw him. “So y’all..?” He motioned back and forth between Naruto and Shikamaru letting his sentence trail off.

Naruto smiled wide and threw his hands behind his head in a casual gesture. “Yeap!” He chirped happily, “Shika and I feel it to!”

And Kiba felt like he should get used to that obnoxiously big smile, and then he felt like he already _was_ used to it. So he grabbed a beer and joined the boy who was apparently Shikamaru on the couch while Naruto plopped onto the love seat.

There was so much emotion building inside him and all he could think was _what the hell is going on._

_\---_

“I have a surprise!” Naruto called as a greeting as he opened the door to his apartment.

The dog formally named BabyGirl was standing as close to Naruto as possible, her ears tucked but her tail wagging.

“That could be anything.” Shikamaru called back from the kitchen at the same time that Kiba rounded the corner to inspect Naruto’s surprise.

Delight lit up his face as he took in the sight of the small dog peering nervously into the apartment.

“Oh hell yeah! I had been saying we should get a dog!”

Kiba immediately bent down to introduce himself to the dog and Naruto stepped around him, somehow getting the feeling Kiba was up to the task more than he was.

“You got a _dog_?!” Shikamaru exclaimed, coming from the kitchen to inspect as well.

“It’s just a foster!” Naruto grinned, knowing that Shikamaru’s lazy personality would keep him from really going after the subject.

Shikamaru just sighed as he stared at the small dog already warming up to Kiba in the doorway. “If we get caught by the land lord you’re paying the pet deposit.” He drawled.

“Me and Kiba will take care of it!”

“What?!” Kiba exclaimed as he snapped his head around to glare at Naruto. His shout causing the dog to shrink back and immediately Kiba focused back on the dog and tried to make amends, speaking softly and offering his hand. Naruto grinned devilishly at the display and Shikamaru just sighed.

“What’s her name?” Shikamaru asked, sounding more out of obligation than interest. He may not have tried too many times, but he just _knew_ Naruto wasn’t someone easily dissuaded once he set his mind to something.

“I’m thinking Mabel!” Naruto nodded sagely at his own choice, a concentrated frown marking his face.

Kiba groaned from his crouched position, “You might as well call her Grandma, what kind of name is that?”

“It’s a good name!” Naruto protested, whispering a short sorry to the dog when she shrank back at his outburst.

“I like Bindi.” Kiba retaliated.

Naruto thought it over for a moment. If they did get caught with this dog Naruto really would need Kiba’s help paying for the pet deposit so..

“Alright” He sighed dramatically “Bindi it is.”

Bindi began slowly adventuring into the apartment and all three men stepped out of her way and let her explore at her own pace.

“Hey let’s go out tonight!” Kiba suddenly announced, looking at both Naruto and Shikamaru excitedly.

“What for?” Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, cocking head to the side.

“A celebration!” Kiba threw his arms out wide, “for Bindi’s arrival!”

Naruto laughed and Shikamaru gave Kiba an unimpressed stare.

“You just want to drink” Shikamaru accused already sounding tired by just the idea. “Shouldn’t we be focusing on figuring this whole thing between us out?”

They all knew what he was referring to. None of them really knowing what to call the strange phenomenon that they all shared.

“Oh yeah” Kiba said waving his hand dismissively, “I already figured it out.”

“Oh?” Naruto said, his interest piquing.

“Yeah, I asked my psychology professor-“

“You _asked your psychology professor?”_ Shikamaru repeated in shock. The three of them never specifically decided that the whole ordeal between them was a secret, but it was thought that the implications of such were clear.

“Well yeah” Kiba shrugged like it was no big deal. “I told him that when we first met we all had extreme attraction towards each other and now we all live together and are super attached and don’t know why.”

Naruto slapped a hand over his eyes and groaned at the same time Shikamaru leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling like it could whisk him away.

“What?” Kiba asked defensively.

“He totally thinks we’re gay.” Naruto groaned. “All three of us.”

“No!” Kiba defended before pausing abruptly, “Oh..actually.”

At the twin unimpressed stares Kiba scoffed. “Well you _are_ gay Uzumaki. And I don’t see y’all making any progress.”

“I actually think I might have something.” And Shikamaru supplied.

“Hey wait!” Naruto interrupted, “I have Professor James on Wednesday, Kiba! You didn’t tell him who you were talking about did you?”

At Kiba’s blush and sheepish expression Naruto’s mouth dropped open and he threw his arms in the air.

“He’s ganna think I’m gay for you every time he looks at me!”

At Kiba’s reply of _what’s wrong with that!?_ And Naruto’s indigent _Are you kidding me?!_ Shikamaru rubbed the bridge of his nose and decided that maybe drinks were a good idea.

\---

Naruto sat around the tiny round table with his two friends, looking around the dimly lit bar. It was his favorite, a rarely crowded place with relaxing music and a laid back wait staff. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand while he scanned the art work hanging on the wall, always wishing he could buy the overpriced pieces.

His eyebrows knitted together as he frowned at a particular piece. It was new, last time he had been in here a bright, abstract painting of some sort had hung in its place. But this piece was dark, abstract as well, but still depicting an obvious mountain scenery. It was a beautiful blend of greys and purple and it held Naruto’s gaze.

His eyes flicked down to the description, unable to see anything but the authors name and price.

_Sai. $270_

He snorted at the price and tore his attention away, focusing back on Shikamaru. Shikamaru had been lost in thought since they arrived, asking them to give him a few minutes to finish piecing together his theory and decide how to explain it.  Naruto didn’t know how he knew, but he was pretty positive Shikamaru was a genius. The man never tried in school, although by his grades you wouldn’t know it, but beyond that there was a deep seeded instinct that told Naruto that Shikamaru was wise beyond his years and an incomparable intelligence was hidden behind a lazy exterior.

He chalked this knowledge up to their weird connection.

“So you both know I’m an art history major.” Shikamaru began, and it definitely wasn’t the intro Naruto was expecting.

“Well” he continued, seeming like explaining the entire thing was too troublesome to go through with, “The last couple weeks we’ve been learning about a specific era, and I’ve been having a” he seemed to search for the right word, “strange reaction to it.”

“Explain.” Kiba demanded, leaning forward in interest.

“Recently a discovery of a new era of art has been found.” He paused when a waiter came over with their drinks, letting the man set the drinks around the table and leave before continuing. “They discovered a village more specifically and they can’t link it’s time in history with any other ancient civilizations found so far. Currently they’re trying to date it, but there are a lot of contradicting factors making the task a little more than difficult.”

“Okay” Kiba drawled out urging Shikamaru to get to the point. Naruto waved a hand to shush him, trying to patiently wait for Shikamaru to explain where he was going with this.

“They’re working hard to decipher its language, since that’s new as well, but they’ve found one symbol that seems to represent the village.” As he spoke he pulled out his phone and began flipping through his photos. Once he found the one he was looking for he turned the phone towards Kiba and Naruto and pushed it across the table between them.

They both leaned over to peer at the phones screen. Displayed was a blurry photo taken of the classrooms whiteboard, an image projected across it with bulletin facts underneath it. The photo was of an eroded metal piece, a spiral design with straight lines protruding from the sides, barely visible, etched onto its surface.

Naruto couldn’t tear his eyes away from the photo. He felt adrenaline shooting through his body with so much intensity that his fingertips tingled and his heart raced. His head filled with white space and no thoughts were able to form. Distantly he heard a garbled noise, sounding as if it was coming through water. He glanced up to see Shikamaru’s mouth moving surprised at the wave of dizziness that hit him.

Slowly the words began the fade into focus, and Naruto became aware of his sweaty palms and slightly rough breathing.

“- so they think it’s supposed to be a leaf.” Shikamaru finished, gazing down at his phone even though he couldn’t see the photo from where he was sitting. At the silence he looked up and immediately worry took over his features.

“Naruto are you okay?”

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to his friend. His eyes were wide and face slack like he saw a ghost but concern still laid underneath. “Are you okay Naruto?” He repeated.

Naruto swallowed and shook his head. “Yeah, I’m-”, he paused “Did you feel anything?” he asked Kiba, changing topics. He waited with baited breathe for Kiba’s answer, although just by looking at him it was obvious.

“A hell of a something!” Kiba breathed out, switching his gaze to Shikamaru. “What’s all this mean?”

Shikamaru was looking at them both with deep set contemplation. Obviously their reaction to the photo confirmed something for him. He sighed, reaching across the table to take his phone back.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out. Nothing about this is exactly logical, and I really hate to start leaning towards fantasies and urban legends because then it turns into a shit storm of possibilities without any real way to decipher fact from fiction.”

“Your opinion?” Naruto asked, knowing Shikamaru had decided on at least something.

There was a long pause as they waited for Shikamaru to answer, his face uncharacteristically stressed and concentrated.

“My opinion? Reincarnation.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
